


hiking

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Cryptid Hunting on a Lovely Weekend Morning, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fictober 2020, M/M, Sasquatch, Simon Lifting Baz is a Hill I'll Die On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: “There’s no Sasquatch in England,” Penny had argued earlier this morning. I mistakenly walked into the kitchen in the middle of their fight, which is how I got Baz and I tied up in this. Baz was not happy to be woken up with the news that we were going hiking.“I still say there’s no bloody Sasquatch in England.” Penny’s been grumbling the whole time, taking up the rear of our little group, huffing and puffing her way along the trail. At least the weather’s cooled off, and we’re in a pretty wooded area so the sun isn’t beating down on us. (I think Shepard made sure of that for Baz’s sake. I’ll have to thank him later.)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	hiking

**Author's Note:**

> day 7: hiking
> 
> shep & penny make an appearance~ 
> 
> note: i don't know much about cryptozoology outside of the states, but i'm sure there's sasquatch around the world. shep's sure, too. but really, it was all just a means to an end...

**SIMON**

Shepard wants to find a Sasquatch.

Correction, Shepard wants to find _another_ Sasquatch because Penny doesn’t believe that he’s met one.

“There’s no Sasquatch in England,” Penny had argued earlier this morning. I mistakenly walked into the kitchen in the middle of their fight, which is how I got Baz and I tied up in this. Baz was not happy to be woken up with the news that we were going hiking.

“I still say there’s no bloody Sasquatch in England.” Penny’s been grumbling the whole time, taking up the rear of our little group, huffing and puffing her way along the trail. At least the weather’s cooled off, and we’re in a pretty wooded area so the sun isn’t beating down on us. (I think Shepard made sure of that for Baz’s sake. I’ll have to thank him later.)

“You saw the articles, Penelope!” Shepard calls from several metres ahead of us. I’ve no idea how he’s gotten so far ahead. Probably because he’s not trying to wait for our unwitting hiking partners like I am. I’ve also no idea how he heard Penny’s complaints, but he’s full of surprises and contradictions. None of us even question it anymore.

“Those were hardly reputable publications, Shepard!” Penny shouts. The will to argue puts some extra pep in her step and she takes a few longer strides, making her way past me, to catch up with Shepard. I let her go, they can have their fight. I turn to look at Baz instead.

“Alright, love?”

Baz looks up at me with a glare. His forehead is shiny with sweat, probably because he insisted on bundling himself in several layers that I insisted he wouldn’t need. He wanted as much coverage as possible, though, in case we were caught in the sun. (He’ll never make the same mistakes as we did in America.)

“Do I look alright? The bloody American’s got us Bigfoot hunting on a Saturday morning.”

“Actually!” Shepard’s turned to face us, he and Penny must have stopped so we could catch up because we’re much closer now. “We’re looking for a Sasquatch. They have a lot of similarities, but what’s interesting about them is that… Oh, you don’t care.”

At least Shepard has learned to read Baz’s facial expressions. Not that the fiery glare settled on him is easily mistaken.

“You two could’ve done this without us.” He grumps, crossing his arms.

“There is no way I was going off in the woods alone with him,” Penny says. Baz just looks exasperated.

“He’s _your_ boyfriend, Bunce.”

She just waves him off. “Irrelevant. We’re _bonding_.”

Baz grumbles under his breath as we all start walking again. It doesn’t take long for Penny and Shepard to get ahead of us again, Baz is basically moving at a _crawl_.

“C’mon, Baz.” I lower my voice, out of respect for his privacy. “You’re a _vampire_ , hiking can’t be tiring you out.”

He takes in a long breath, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. I nudge him gently with my elbow.

“What’s’it?”

He mutters under his breath again and I can’t make it out over the sounds of the wind in the trees and the ground crunching beneath our feet.

“What?”

He sighs again, and hisses through clenched teeth. “I’m _sore_ , Snow.”

“Sore?” I frown. He’s not hurt himself recently, has he? Wouldn’t I know? _Shouldn’t_ I know? What —

He throws me a look and it clicks. My face flushes as memories of last night come back to me.

_Oh_. I think. _He’s_ sore. _Guess that’s my fault then…_

I must’ve said that last bit out loud because Baz snorts, and I think I hear him say something along the lines of “sure is”.

I grab his arm, pulling him to a stop next to me. He looks at me, one brow arched into his hairline. Classically.

“Climb on,” I say, turning my back towards him.

“Pardon?”

I gesture again with my hands. “C’mon then, it’s my fault, I’ll make it better. Climb on.”

“You’re not carrying me, Snow.”

“No, but I’m trying to.”

We bicker for only a moment more before I grab both of his hands, turn my back fully to him, and wrap his arms ‘round my neck. He squawks when I reach back and grab one of his thighs. I tell him this would be much less dangerous if he complied, and with a resigned harrumph he uses his other leg to bounce himself onto my back.

He’s not that heavy, and all his heights in his legs so at least his front presses evenly along my back. His stupidly long legs wrap around my waist, ankles hooked just below my belly, and I manage to adjust him on my back after just a few minutes.

This at least counts for an apology for getting us tied up in this Sasquatch expedition. If nothing else, I find out later that night that carrying Baz around like that apparently gets him a bit hot.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr (it's much easier than finding a Sasquatch or Bigfoot): [@pipsqueakparker](https://pipsqueakparker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
